Re: Dreamland no Densetsu
by MinxytheJinx
Summary: After seeing his reflection in the water, Salvia sets out to find her one true love. And it is an event that leads to so many others. Will Salvia make it in this strange new world? Will she win the heart of her beloved? Will she return home on time? Find out all this and more! (Crack fic and Gijinka verse)
1. Chapter 1

**Minxy: You thought this was over? Oh no, this is far from being over, my dudes...**

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

It was an awfully silent and ruddy morning where Salvia lived and she was taking a very relaxing bath in a hot spring. Into this she had put the petals of a lavender rose, a balsamine, a bird's-foot trefoil, a yellow carnation, a coriander flower, a columbine, a red dahlia, a bunch of clovenlip toadflaxes, a velvet flower, a common marigold flower, a morning glory, a narcissius and a white tulip. Salvia was a beautiful eighteen year old girl with long curly purple hair with a pink streak on it, large pink eyes with long eyelashes, soft and fair skin, a slim body, huge breasts, small hands and feet and a beauty mark on her... Um... Let's call it the forbidden area.

Suddenly, the water in the hot spring began to glow and when Salvia looked, she saw the image of a man. He was a handsome fellow who had glowing amber eyes, pale skin, long navy blue hair and a muscular built. Salvia fell in love with him instantly and tried to talk to him.

"Hi, my name is Salvia Violet Amethyst Kokorosuki. I know you want me for my body and I am all yours," she said. But he didn't respond. He wasn't even aware that she was even there. Well, it was only the image of the man and not the portal to his world. Salvia sighed sadly. All she ever wanted was to feel the firmness of his body, taste the flavor of his mouth and smell his scent. Salvia knew for certain that this man was her soul mate. They were destined to be together. They were meant to be. They are your OTP! Oh, but how was she going to find him? She didn't even know his name! Then it came to her!

"Watashi will ask watashi no imouto-chan to use her sugoi magical powers!" Salvia declared, "Then I will find my shinjitsu no koi and we will get married forever and ever and ever!"

With that Salvia ran into her little sister's room and screamed, "I NEED YOUR HELP NOW, DESU!"

Salvia's little sister was frightened and she dropped the potion that she was only supposed to put a single drop in her cauldron and it caused an explosion. Luckily, it was minor and only she had to suffer. The litte woman moaned, "Would you stop barging into my room like that?" And she realized that Salvia was naked and screamed, "And you could've at least wrapped yourself in a towel!"

"I'm so sorry, desu..." Salvia said, "I just wanted my imouto-chan to help me with something, imasuuuu..."

Salvia's little sister sighed and she picked up a nearby piece of cloth and cleaned her face, "What is it now?"

Salvia smiled and declared happily, "I've just found my soul mate! His image appeared in my bath tub but I don't his name or where he lives! Won't anata be a dear and help me go to kare o?"

"Salvia!" her litter sister began, "You will become queen very soon! You can't just leave to go for some random man that you don't know!"

And Salvia cried, "You don't care about me! I just wanted to find my true love! Is there something wrong with being in love? I will tell mom and dad on you! I'll tell them how you won't help me! I will tell them all your secrets! I will tell them everything!"

The little sister was frightened right away. She didn't want her secrets to come out. The punishment was too much to bare. She had no choice but to do what Salvia wanted. The little woman let out sigh of defeat and she said, "You need to get yourself together while I work on this potion. Meet me in the hot spring."

"Arigato!" Salvia said as she ran to her own room. She quickly changed into her pastel pink off-the-shoulders bejeweled ball gown with long bejeweled pastel pink gloves, pastel pink bejewel shoes. When she went to the hot spring, she found her little sister standing before the water with a potion in her hand and her wooden staff in another. She wore a black cloak. Salvia approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her little sister turned around and looked at her sadly. Salvia smiled.

"Can you promise me this one thing?" The little woman asked.

And Salvia said, "I would do anything for watashi no dear adoptive imouto-chan!"

The little woman looked into the water, "This portal will be open for a year. Please come back home as soon as possible. Our home planet is nothing without their future queen."

"And I will return for I care about our home and nothing more."

The little woman smiled. Then she held out the bottle and hesitantly poured the potion into it. Using her wooden staff, she mixed it into the water while chanting some strange words and it created a portal. Salvia jumped and clapped happily. She was more than ready for this.

"See you soon," her litte sister muttered.

"Sayonara!" and Salvia jumped into the portal and it led her into another bathroom. It wasn't as big as her own but it was good enough. Suddenly, she felt drowsy and she fell unconscious.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

 **Minxy: Don't forget to leave a review. (I honestly care about reviews more than favorites and follows for some reason.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chibi: Why are the guys even reading this? It's going to be a worse version of Dreamland no Densetsu, anyways. However, you can read another story that I am writing right now. It's called...**

 **Minxy: Hush. This for the end of the chapter. That is when we announce stories, projects and other stuff of the sorts.**

 **Chibi: Why are you so mean to me?**

 **Minxy: It's not like I'm telling you that you can't announce your story at all.**

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

Salvia ended up fitting into Dreamland very well and she was making lots of friends. And thanks to King Dedede's crush on her, she got her own room in the castle too. Wait. You want to know what happened right after Salvia woke up? You want to know how Meta Knight reacted to finding this thing in his bathroom? I can't write that! That would be funny and even interesting but I can't afford to let the world know that Salvia has flaws! Well, at least not yet. (I am pretty sure that I already have!)

Salvia was walking home when she saw this lanky man who had bluish-pale skin and wore the tackiest clothing. He chuckled with glee, "I've finally found you, my darling."

"You!" Salvia roared, "I thought I killed you!"

"Actually, your sister did all the work," he said. And then he cried out dramatically, "But it was all in vain for I am alive!"

Salvia was starting to cry, "How did you find me, Nightmare?"

And Nightmare said simply, "Plot convenience."

"No way!"

Nightmare tried to give Salvia a rifle, "Now, you must kill your beloved Meta Knight."

Salvia looked at Nightmare angrily, "How dare you assume he's my saiai? I haven't even found him yet and I looked everywhere!"

"Is that so?" Nightmare mused, "Well, then killing Meta Knight should be easy for you."

"Well, hell yeah!" and Salvia took the rifle from his hands, "I never liked his ugly ass anyways!" (Salvia hasn't seen Meta Knight without his mask yet.)

"Good..." And with that Nightmare left.

Salvia looked at the rifle and she was suddenly filled with a bloodlust that can only be quenched by Meta Knight's death and her true love's buttcheeks. She emitted an evil laugh that sounded like a chipmunk choking on a nut. And with that, she dashed to Dreamland and her speed rivaled that of Sonic's. When she made it to Dedede's castle, she kicked down the door and Meta Knight, by pure luck, was right there.

She pointed to gun to his face. Meta Knight glared at her.

"It is over for anata!" Salvia declared with pride, "Shi wa ima anata no doa ni aru!"

Meta Knight looked at Salvia's rifle carefully and then the sword in his hand too (it is not Galaxia.) Then he said, "So you have a rifle and I have but a sword," then the knight was seemingly overcome with sadness and he whimpered, "What is a poor knight to do now?"

He proceeded to bring his cape to his "face", looking as though he were about to wipe tears from his eyes. But with a sudden swiftness, he pulled the cape about himself and he disappeared. He appeared behind Salvia and tried to and seeming tried to attack with a new sword, Galaxia. However, Salvia knew this and she jumped away from him and left a fine distance between them.

"I will kill you," Salvia growled.

Meta Knight played with the bit of navy blue hair that hung by his face and said, "That is only the worst-case scenario."

Salvia fired a bullet, aiming for Meta Knight's "face" but the aim was so off that he didn't even have to try to dodge it and he knew it. Angered, Salvia shot again and the aim was perfect. But Meta Knight deflected the bullet with Galaxia. Meta Knight tried to push Salvia either to get her out of the way or to make her vunerable but she was too fast. Galaxia was more like a shield then a weapon. Salvia didn't even consider to change her tatics and this "fight" got tiring quickly.

"Salvia," Meta Knight began, "Why are you trying to kill me?" He deflected yet another bullet.

And Salvia roared as she fired a bullet once again, "I am doing this for Nightmare!"

"Is that so," Meta Knight said rather calmly as he deflected that bullet as well.

Suddenly, there was a demon beast because why not? It was a giant ugly-as-sin demon pig with really sharp teeth and everything. He came crashing down from the upper floor and was ready to fight. Meta Knight attention was now entirely on the Pork Demon. Well, at least that was what he wanted. But Salvia wouldn't stop for anything. So, Meta Knight had to juggle with fighting the Pork Demon and avoiding Salvia's bullets. Speaking of bullets, how many bullets are in there?

The Pork Demon's eyes were on Meta Knight no matter what. It tried constantly to crush this knight into oblivion but he just wouldn't stay still. And as for Meta Knight, it seemed like there would never be an opportunity to kill this thing. As stated earlier, Meta Knight had to shift his focus from one thing to another. It was quite overbearing, especially since Salvia FINALLY decided to go bullet hell on Meta Knight. And Meta Knight would offer to kill himself for her but even that wouldn't persuade her to stop; she must be the one to kill him.

Then, out of nowhere, the opportunity came when a Salvia shot a lazer out of her mouth in an attempt to kill Meta Knight and it conveniently hit a nearby statue of King Dedede. The statue fell upon the Pork Demon's head and the thing was knocked-out. Seizing this opportunity, Meta Knight launched himself on top of the Pork Demon. He stabbed the thing in its head with Galaxia, killing it instanty. When Meta Knight jumped off the Pork Demon, it exploded into a black mist and disappeared into the air.

Meta Knight looked at Salvia who was just standing there with the rifle in her hands. She had seemingly lost all motivation to kill the knight. He had to admit, even though this thing tried to kill him, she ended up helping him albeit unintentionally. And that was worth a simple thanks, right?

"Thank you," Meta Knight said.

"Fuck you!" And with that, Salvia shot Meta Knight in the arm. (It pierced through his armor because it's some stupid magic bullet that can injure and cause fanservice.) Salvia tried to shoot him again, but she was all out of bullets. So, instead using her lazer or literally anything else to finish the job, Salvia rage-quitted and went to search for her one true love. She had no time for Meta Knight anyways.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)

 **Minxy: Alright, now you can tell them about your story.**

 **Chibi: Thank you. Now, as I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERRUPTED! The name of my story is Salvia's Pregnant. In this story, Salvia finds out she's pregnant after getting sick all of a sudden.**

 **Minxy: Oh, you are not ripping me off again!**

 **Chibi: What do you mean?**

 **Minxy: Oh, you know what I mean! That is the plot of the Meta Knight X Sectonia fanfiction I am planning to write!**

 **Chibi: What the bloody hell are you talking about? This was a totally original idea that I came up with while at Summer school.**

 **Minxy: Even your most original ideas aren't original! Sometimes you copy something word for word and such!**

 **Chibi: I HAVE NEVER DONE THAT!**

 **Minxy: Guys, it's time I told you about Chibi's Earthbound OC, Amaterasu.**

 **Chibi: Alright, maybe I copied you once.**

 **Minxy: Once, you say? Oh, whatever. Be expecting Chibi's dumpster fire if she ever gets to it.**

 **Chibi: I always work on my projects.**

 **Minxy: If that were the case, then your OC X Eric Cartman comic would've been up for the world to see.**

 **Chibi: Eww! I don't even like Eric Cartman! He's fat!**

 **Minxy: Of course you do. Anyways, I'd like to take this time to promote my Earthbound crack fic, Lovely Silk Harem: Sexy Hell! It's basically a Harem Anime Protagonist version of Prince Poo getting a harem because he's getting close to marriageable age.**

 **Chibi: Don't read it! It sucks!**

 **Minxy: But if you're okay with someone ruining Earthbound for you or you're extremely bored, then this fanfic is for you! I guess...**

 **Chibi: I have another story called Empress Suri! But I won't tell you about it! You'll have to see when I release it!**

 **Minxy: If she releases it.**

 **Chibi: SHUT UP!**

 **Minxy: By the way, I have a Tumblr blog dedicated to Kirby and Earthbound. You can follow it just Kirby and Earthbound. We just might make it and ask blog too, if you guys are interested. It's called Lovebound no Densetsu** **. And with all said and done, we'll see you guys in the next chapter or elsewhere even. Bye bye!**

 **Chibi: Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minxy: Personally, I think I took too long getting to this.**

 **Chibi: What a shame! And you're a big girl too!**

 **Minxy: Don't act all big-headed! You're even worse than me!**

 **Chibi: Prove it!**

 **Minxy: Whatever happened to Circus Game?**

 **Chibi: It's on a small hiatus.**

 **Minxy: Small hiatus? It has been on hiatus for over a year?**

 **Chibi: WHAT?**

 **Minxy: All of your fans are probably gone.**

 **Chibi: NO! (Runs off to be productive)**

 **Minxy: Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy my lovely dumpster fire!**

 **(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)**

Salvia would search for her beloved every single day, every single hour, every single minute and every single second; basically, all the time. But it seemed that no matter how or where she searched, her beloved could never be found. She should've gone back to her home planet. However, Salvia has pretty much-forgotten everything about her home and her family and would sell them to the devil for a man who likely didn't care for her. In her mind, Salvia believed that no one could oppose to granting her every wish. If she wanted a man, she was getting that man.

Early one morning, Salvia continued to search for her soulmate. She was wearing a skin-tight pastel pink cocktail dress with a plunging neckline and a pair of similarly colored kinky boots. Salvia styled her hair into bubble braids and put on some black lipstick and eyeliner because she was slightly depressed. Salvia ran into the night, her breasts floating like butterflies upon the wind when she bumped into Meta Knight.

"Anata wa bastard desu!" Salvia cried as she gracefully fell unto the dirty ground.

Meta Knight got to his feet, "Excuse me, but I believe that YOU weren't watching where you were going." Meta Knight wrapped his cape around himself and added, "Besides, my back was turned."

"It's just easier to blame others imasu!" Salvia huffed as she folded her arms, still not putting two and two together as we did.

Meta Knight began to walk, "If it were my fault, I would be courteous and get you back on your feet."

"Where are you going at this hour?"

"I'm on a mission. That is all you should know."

"That is very disrespectful!" Salvia roared.

Meta Knight joked, "Well, I cannot respect a woman who can't respect herself." And with that, he went.

Salvia stomped her feet in anger. How dare he treat her that way! What also angered Salvia was the fact that Meta Knight was absolutely resistant to her Mary Sue charms. Salvia had never encountered such a man. While she wasn't too fond of the knight, she would've preferred if he was breaking his back over her. It would've been fun to break him. But she shouldn't be thinking about the knight too much. As far as she was concerned, Meta Knight was not her beloved.

Salvia went back to her room to cry. Life is so unfair desu yo nya! Too many otoko love watashi! Why can't watashi be a normal shojo desu? A river of hot tears was building up inside of Salvia's eyes but the dam of strength held them back like that one kid who performed horribly at school. But like a prey freeing itself from its predator, Salvia freed the hot tears from her eyes and allowed the river of depression to flow like a river. Despite being a princess, being extremely beautiful and having powers that rivaled that of divine entities, Salvia's life is horrible and she is entitled to our sympathy.

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened. While Salvia was crying away a tall cloaked figure appeared before her. looming over her. Salvia thought it was Meta Knight and she cried out in anger, "Watashi no heya kara seikō o shutoku, rokudenashi no rokudenashi no o shiri on'na minikui o shiri damudikkuonanī!"

But he refused to leave. When Salvia looked up, she was shocked. It was... Nightmare.

"Hello, my darling," Nightmare purred as he out his hand on Salvia's cheek, "I've been longing for you." (I have the awful feeling that something similar has happened before.)

Salvia pushed him away and cried, "You bastard desu! Watashi killed anata!"

Nightmare snickered, "Not quite, my dear. Now I'm coming for you."

"NO!"

Instead of taking Salvia on the spot, Nightmare disappeared. Just then, a thunderstorm began. The rain beat heavily on the castle and the thunder roared like a lion. Her horrible life was too much to bear and Salvia ran out into the rain. The lightning illuminated Dreamland for only a few seconds. Salvia ran to the edge of a cliff and cried out into the heavens, "NAZE!"

When Salvia returned to her room, she threw herself onto her bed and cried herself to sleep. However, when she woke up the next morning, Salvia was back to normal and continued her search for her beloved soulmate. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Salvia didn't find her beloved. When she talked to people about it, they told him to ask that guy; Meta Knight.

She was not going to ask Meta Knight about her beloved. She didn't care if the stupid ugly knight knew pretty much everyone in Dreamland, she was too petty for her own good. More weeks went by with more progress and that made Salvia cry. People were gathering to see something. Salvia was instantly curious. Because she was so perfect, they allowed her to skip ahead to see what was going on.

It was... Meta Knight! And in his arms was a newborn baby boy wrapped with the cape which he used as a swaddle!

"Where did anata get that aka-chan?" Salvia inquired.

Meta Knight walked pass all of them before answering, "I saved him."

"Saved kare from nani?"

"His mother," Meta Knight answered bluntly. People stared at the knight went his way. No one could fathom Meta Knight being a father at all. He was too aloof and mean for that. And that probably wasn't even his child.

Salvia ran in front of him and cried out, "You can't have that baby!"

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed, "This is my son and I am more than willing to raise him. Keep your nose out of my business.

But deep down, Salvia knew that she just couldn't let Meta Knight keep the baby. She didn't like him thus he didn't have the right to raise his own child. But Salvia had no power over it. Meta Knight was a good father. But if you deny something, that means it's not true, right?

 **(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0)**

 **Chibi: Where is that Earthbound fanfic you promised?**

 **Minxy: I'm still planning it. I want to put my all into it.**

 **Chibi: It's taking too long!**

 **Minxy: Well, it's not my fault I want to make a good fanfic!**

 **Chibi: Then I should write it!**

 **Minxy: I will not let you turn that story into another horrible Mazu X Poo story!**

 **(And so, argued for quite a while about fanfics.)**


End file.
